I can learn to love you
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: After Zane's departure Alexis is a little down, luckily Chazz finds her and helps her out, just a one-shot AlexisxChazz RxR


**A/N:** This is my first, actually second, but the i deleted the first one due to some unfriendly reviews. I checked me references first

I tried to resemble the personalties of the charachters as much as their personalities in the series , though sometime it can be a little diferent, so please don't shoot me for that, I have warned you , and the last warning: it possible that the grammer isn't that good, but it's only my 4th stroy i've written in eglisch

please revieu and enjoy

* * *

Alexis let her toes touch the water as a soft breeze caressed her cheeks and messed up her hair. She breathed again, trying to get as much of the sweet ocean air in her lungs. There were still traces of tears on her cheeks. It was only 2 months ago that Zane left the academy to go compete in the Pro Leage but to her it felt like 2 years. He had left just after his graduation. She thought time would heal her wounds, though she didn't wanted to admit it , especially after her great speech to Chazz that she loved to duel , she had developed a crush on Zane. He was always there for her and she surely didn't forget the fact that he had helped her find clues to find her lost brother. But that was all in the past now , he had left and he wasn't going to come back any time soon. Fresh tears were rolling over her cheeks went she heard a silent rustling behind her. Alexis quickly whipped her tears away and spun around to see Chazz coming on the docks.

"Hey, what are you here doing so late at night? Aren't you freezing?" He asked, when he noticed her goosebumps he took out his coat and place it on her delicate shoulders.

"Thanx" she mumbled, pulling the coat a little tighter around her body, she did feel a little cold. 

Chazz sat down , next to her and took of his shoes, letting the cold water touch his feet. He looked at the moon and then focused on Alexis, that's when he noticed the tears on her cheeks. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, while wiping away the tears, making Alexis shudder under his touch. "I'm sorry"

"It's nothing, just a little lonely I guess." Alexis replied, still a bit shocked that she actually shuddered under his touch.

"It clearly is something, in the time I have gotten to know you I never saw you cry, you know, I maybe have bin a little to pushy in the past, but I've changed, you can tell me anything you want."

Alexis looked a bit suspicious, it was true that he had changed, but could she trust him enough to tell him? "It's just, this is going to sound ironic, especially after I turned you down and exclaimed that I loved dueling, but I had a kind of little crush on Zane." Alexis cheeks turned red after she spoke out those words. 

"Ow, I see, well not that I took a broken heart so well…" he started put was interrupted by Alexis giggle, he shot her a glair and she silenced immediately. "… but, you are getting to get over it, it was just a little crush, not the end of the world. People leave all the time , maybe if you had tell Zane about your feelings, maybe he had staid, or maybe he didn't feel the same way, you'll never know, so the best thing is to stop whining about him and try to get you head in the game again. I've noticed that your dueling was a little low, you can't let feelings like this affect you this much. You are one of the smarted most beautiful people I know." 

Wow Chazz had really changed, only a year ago he would never had talked to her like he did, let alone open his thoughts to her. He was always there for her, even after her turning him down. She noticed a warm fussy feeling when Chazz took her hand into his. He defiantly wasn't the Chazz she knew. 

She let her head rest against his shoulder and looked at the moon, Chazz put his arm around her and whispered: "everything will be alright" Alexis lifter her head and looked into his eyes, the moon was reflecting in them, just as the moon reflected in the dark night. 

She softly caressed his cheek with her left right hand, "Yes it will" she said before letting her lips fall on his . Chazz was startled at first but he soon returned the kiss and deepened it. Though there was a strange voice in his head saying: your just second choice. He had wanted for this moment for so long, for so long he wanted to feel her lips on his, for so long he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go, for so long he had wanted her to be his, but now the moment was there, it didn't feel right. Though his whole body was screaming not to, Chazz released his lips from Alexis and pushed her gently back.

"Sorry, but I can't do this" he said , while licking his lips, still feeling her sweet taste on his lips.

"I thought you wanted this?" Alexis asked puzzled, "I thought you wanted me?" she asked, moving backwards, trying to make some place between them.

"And I do, believe me I really do…" he said, while rubbing her arm; "…but, I don't want to be second choice, you just want me now, because I am here to comfort you, but you don't feel the same way I feel for you. And it wouldn't fair for me, if we did something that meant more for me than for you. I mean, … I love you." Chazz stood up and left Alexis behind.

Alexis saw Chazz walk of , she hurried to her feet and ran after him.

"Chazz wait" Alexis ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Please, Alexis, don't make this harder for me" he said while taking her arms of from his neck and held her by the wrists.

"It's true, I don't love you, but I do have feelings for you, I just convinced you and everyone else , including myself, I loved dueling more than anything. Dueling is still very important to me, but there are more important things, and maybe it was Zane's department that made me realize that." His grip on her wrists loosened as she came closer, so their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

"My heart was broken once, I don't think it can heal a second time" Chazz said.

"And it won't have to, I'm in love with you, but I can learn to love you" Alexis said, while wrapping her arms again around his neck. Chazz wrapped his arms around her petit waist an leaned down so his lips could touch hers again.


End file.
